Cheer up, Firia!
by Hitteh Pitteh
Summary: Firia is feeling lousy so a certain Mazoku shows up to make her feel better! Oneshot. A little bit of XF, but not TOO much......


**Note**: Sorry for the corny title! I tried my best- really I did! This is just a short little fanfic that I made because I was bored and unsatisfied with the end of TRY. Now, let me just say that some hard core Valgaav fans might not appreciate this story. You can read it if you want, but just know that you have been warned. By the way, try to resist the urge to flame me... And enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer**: Nope. It's not mine...

CHEER UP, FIRA!

Firia felt lousy. She had tried to tell herself that it was only a side-effect of not getting enough sleep, but now there was no getting around it. This morning she had woken up soaked with sweat and with a raw throat. Firia had tried to get out of bed, since she did have an antique jar shop to run, but she found that she was too weak.

This was Xelloss's fault! Ever since their adventures in the outer world, Firia had had the most horrible luck! Her jar shop had hardly any customers; therefore Firia had hardly enough money to get by. She had to watch after a large ancient dragon egg like a Momma Hen! She had to share a house with a smelly ogre-monster-thingy named Gravos, and a mental, whiny little fox named Jillas. The two of them never worked, but instead let her pay for their meals and just slept all day.

Firia had to cook for them, and wash Jillas's grimy pink pants every day! It was pure torture. But this whole mess was Xelloss's fault! She just knew that somehow he was controlling her luck. Even though she never saw that Namagomi anymore. He had at one time tried to visit her and annoying the heck out of her everyday. But one day Firia had managed to hit him with her mace and had watched with pleasure as he went soaring out the roof at least one hundred feet in the air. After that, he had decided not to some over anymore. But now, to top it off, she was sick.

The golden dragon lay in bed, propped up into a sitting position by four pillows. She longed for something that was soothing on the throat, but was to weak to get up and make herself some soup, or a cup of cold water. It was useless asking Jillas or Gravos to do anything; those two wouldn't even open their eyes for another couple hours. Firia coughed into her fist weakly, feeling horribly miserable. She couldn't find a bright side to this situation at all.

"Oh my. You look awful," A familiar voice filled the room, though it had no body to go with it.

'No way,' Firia thought, her eyes widening in disbelief. Of all the days that Mazoku could gather the courage to come over, he had to pick today. Xelloss could mercilessly tease her and she wouldn't be able to lift a finger to stop him. And she knew that the mysterious priest wanted payback for the recent 'hitting-100-feet-in-the-air-with-mace' incident.

In a few seconds, Xelloss's body appeared in the room. He was levitating right above Firia's bed, staring straight into her eyes. She noticed that one of his hands was behind his back and wondered what he was holding. Firia thought of shooting him a killer glare, but decided against it since she was already in enough trouble.

"You look awful, awful, awful!" Xelloss repeated, his voice taking an unbearably irritating tone.

"What do you want?" Firia groaned weakly, coughing into her fist once again.

"And you sound like a frog," Xelloss added, his lips curling into a smile, "An awful, awful frog!"

"Namagomi..." Firia muttered, realizing that she did, in fact, sound like a frog. She decided that she didn't care how much trouble she was in and shot him a killer glare anyways.

"Oh my, Firia-san! Is that any way to treat your favorite Mazoku friend who was concerned enough to visit you?" Xelloss scolded. Firia chose not to play his little games and didn't answer. Xelloss waited a few seconds for an answer, but when he didn't receive one, he continued.

"I have not only dropped by to give you the medicine of friendship, I have also come to give you this!" Xelloss revealed what he was holding behind his back. It was a bowl of soup. And not just ANY bowl of soup! Firia had seen Xelloss's cooking before. It usually smelled terrible and was a sickening shade of green.

But this soup was different. Firia couldn't identify the type, but it was full of steaming vegetable and tender meat. But even though it was full of these things, the soup looked smooth and watery enough for her to drink. And the smell... It was overwhelming.

"Did you make this?" Firia asked, resisting the urge to drool.

"I sure did! I actually tried my best this time," Xelloss explained, staring proudly at the bowl of soup. But something confused Firia.

"Why did you... try your best?" She asked nervously, blushing slightly.

"Uh... Sore wa Himitsu Desu!" Xelloss replied hastily, but Firia could see that her question had caught him off guard.

"Now! You must say thank you!" Xelloss commanded, holding the bowl of soup temptingly in front of Firia's face.

"Thank you," Firia said obediently. Wait. Did she just say THANK YOU to Xelloss! Firia felt blush across her face again, and she also felt ashamed. She had THANKED a MAZOKU! But, Firia could feel her guilt fading away as Xelloss handed her the bowl of soup.

It couldn't hurt to thank a Mazoku once or twice. As long as she got her soup! Firia gulped down the meal, sighing in relief at the feeling of it washing by her burning throat. It was GOOD soap. Firia couldn't even believe that XELLOSS had made it! It was a bit embarrassing having Xelloss stare at her while she ate, but Firia didn't care.

When Firia had finished every last drop of the soup, she set her bowl down on her nightstand.

"Uh...Thanks again, Xelloss," Firia mumbled, thinking it was the polite thing to do. After all, he HAD been extremely considerate to bring her something to comfort her throat. And especially after she had knocked him through the roof just a couple weeks ago.

"No problem. Did you like it?" Xelloss smiled at her.

"It was great," Firia answered truthfully, her throat feeling much better, "I'll have to make it some time. What type of soup was this?"

"My secret soup!" Xelloss exclaimed, retrieving his bowl from Firia's nightstand.

"Xelloss!" groaned Firia, wishing he would tell the truth for once.

"Very well," Xelloss sighed, giving in, "I guess that I'll tell you."

"Really?" Firia exclaimed in disbelief, wondering why he had suddenly decided to tell her.

"It's almost exactly like normal soup. Except for one secret ingredient!" Xelloss explained, a mischievous smile stretching across his face. Firia began to feel uneasy. That smile COULDN'T be a good sign.

"Which is?" Firia asked, urging him to tell her the ingredient. Xelloss paused for a second to create suspense before answering.

"Valgaav," he replied casually, with a shrug of his shoulders. Firia froze; a fake smile still across her face.

"Excuse me?" She choked out, unable to believe the word she had just heard.

"Valgaav," Xelloss repeated, an evil grin on his face. Firia's mouth hung open in confusion as she figured out the situation. Slowly, she looked over to the corner where Valgaav's egg was kept in a warm basket. But there was no egg inside of it.

Xelloss watched with pleasure as Firia's eyes slowly expanded so that she LOOKED like a frog as well as sounded like one. Her cheeks turned a nasty shade of green, and then purple. A horrible churning feeling filled her stomach. She had EATEN Valgaav?

Firia swiftly clapped her hands to her mouth. Forgetting how weak she had been earlier, the golden dragon leapt out of bed and dashed out of her room into the room next to it. It was obviously the bathroom. She slammed the door shut with a deafening bang.

Xelloss stared in silence at the closed door, frowning in mock bewilderment.

"Oh my!" Xelloss remarked innocently, "I though that she'd like it. Ancient dragons are supposedly extremely high in Vitamin C!"

He teleported from the room, leaving a certain golden dragon behind- even more sick then she was before.

FIN (hoped you like it!)


End file.
